Nothing has ever changed
by Alaskea
Summary: Une poignée de main, un regard. Il m'intriguait. Qui était vraiment ce jeune homme dont on parlait tant ? Pourquoi avais-je senti quelque chose se tisser, de manière douce, sournoise ?


Salut les gens, voilà, c'est mon premier OS (et ma première fanfic en fait...) donc hésitez pas à me donner des conseils que je puisse faire un truc mieux la prochaine fois :)

Au fait, comme vous le savez tous, ces personnages appartiennent BIEN SÛR à J.K Rowling, je ne prétends pas une seconde les avoir inventés.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une poignée de main, un regard. Il m'intriguait. Qui était vraiment ce jeune homme dont on parlait tant ? Pourquoi avais-je senti quelque chose se tisser, de manière douce, sournoise?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- SERPENTARD !

Bien évidemment,j'avais été envoyé à Serpentard. A quoi d'autre pouvait-on s'attendre pour un sorcier de sang-pur de ma caste?

Depuis, tout s'était enchaîné si vite... J'étais très rapidement devenu un sorcier excellent et populaire. J'étais respecté, adulé, haï, craint. Je pensais avoir tout ce que souhaitais. Mais j'avais cette chose, ce trou béant qui me tordait les tripes, cette bête qui grognait au fond de mon ventre, cette véritable obsession. Cette petite voix qui me disait tant de choses que je ne voulais pas entendre. Une chose en particulier, que je me refusais du plus profond de mon être.

Alors chaque jour,je faisais semblant. Que tout allait bien. Que j'étais fort.

J'étais orgueilleux. Orgueilleux et stupide. Tout n'allait pas bien, je n'étais pas fort. Non, j'étais faible. Et la seule chose qui réussissait à me tirer du lit chaque matin, me poussait à continuer, c'était cette chose que je me refusais. Lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco... cesse de te tourmenter... accepte... Pourquoi refuses-tu l'essence même de ta personnalité? Laisse-toi envelopper par cette douce étoffe que l'on appelle l'amour..."

Cette voix résonnait dans ma tête. Elle s'enroulait autour de moi,d'abord douce et attirante puis se resserrait, pareille à un étau me brisant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Non. Non. Je ne pouvais accepter cette idée. Ça me tuerait. Mais dans ce cas, l'étau se resserrerait, autour de moi, jusqu'à m'étouffer. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas assez fort pour accepter ou renoncer ? Pourquoi n'étais-je qu'un lâche, pas même capable de faire des choix?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Je le croisais, sans arrêt, sans arrêt, toujours, tout le temps. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'allais devenir fou. Sans arrêt, je croisais son regard. Sans arrêt, je me perdais dans ses yeux verts émeraude. Sans arrêt, je sentais son haleine suave sur ma nuque. Sans arrêt, j'entendais son rire, sa voix. Pourquoi avait-il le droit d'être heureux, lui ? Pourquoi sa simple vue me tourmentait tant ? Pourquoi pensais-je encore à des choses futiles, qui ne devraient même pas effleurer mon esprit supérieur au sien ? Pourquoi tant de questions restaient-elles sans réponses ?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Non, je ne devais pas y penser. Je ne devais pas essayer de croiser son regard, je ne pouvais me rabaisser à ce point. C'était sûrement les examens de fin d'année qui me montaient à la tête. Rien de plus. Je devais me concentrer, poursuivre ma vie de façon normale. Il n'était rien pour moi. Cet idiot ne méritait pas une seconde de mon attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Cette voix, toujours cette voix, encore cette voix. Que voulait-elle me dire, que devais-je faire? Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais perdu. Et je détestais ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Il me troublait. Indéniablement. Je ne pouvais accepter ça. Qui était-il pour avoir une quelconque influence sur moi ? J'avais peur. Peur car ladite influence n'avait rien à faire ici. Une terreur sourde s'emparait de moi. Non, non, impossible, je devais me tromper.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Je pensais que ces longues vacances m'aideraient. À l'oublier, à être plus fort. Mais il était revenu dans mon esprit dès la rentrée, tel un moustique vrombissant qui revenait vous piquer dès la lumière éteinte. Je ne pouvais plus fuir alors je me laissais porter, abandonnant pour la première fois mon esprit tourmenté aux désirs de ma folie. Je l'aimais à la démence.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Il me dégoûtait. Un Gryffondor. Moi, le sang-pur ? Accorder de l'importance (ne serait-ce même qu'un regard) à cet imbécile qui ne savait même pas lancer un sortilège correctement ? Mais je l'aimais. J'aimais ce crétin qui n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard, qui ne méritait pas toute cette admiration. C'était lui qui m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, lui qui rendait mon existence cauchemardesque. Lui qui avait torturé et torturait encore mon esprit. Lui. Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Je le regarde, gare de King's Cross. Comme moi, il conduit ses enfants au train qui les mènera au véritable monde des sorciers. Comme moi, il est avec sa femme. Mais moi, ce n'est pas elle que j'aime, c'est lui. Lui, lui, et encore lui.

Et je crains que rien ne change jamais.


End file.
